


S)(oos)( little -Eridan

by avio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan remembers the little pale lullaby Feferi used to sing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little drabble-y thing i wrote a little bit ago to accompany this parody i wrote for Feferi. i ended up singing it but i wasn't satisfied with just that so here have a drabblefic thing!

_S)(oos)(, little -Eridan, don't say a glub!_

 _F--EF--ERI is gonna gil you some lub!_

_  
_

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you remember being very small when Feferi Peixes sang you that silly lullaby she made up. Whenever you felt particularly depressed, she would gather you into her arms and sing to you and glubbing even tickle you. It never really took you too long to feel better, no matter what the situation.

Right now, she’s singing it to you again. You’re so at peace right now, you can’t really remember what it is that upset you in the first place. It probably had something to do with a certain Spider8itch, but that doesn’t matter anyway, so why think about it? 

You find yourself humming along and couldn’t be happier.

Your only wish is that it could be something redder.


	2. Chapter 2

_and if you doubt )(er lub is shrew,_

_F-EF-ERI is gonna cuttle you!_

_  
_

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you kind of feel as if your entire fuckin’ world is coming to an end.

Well, it kind of is, literally, but we are talking about figuratively here.

She broke up with you. 

Just when you got the courage to ask her, to confess to her how fuckin’ flushed you are for her, how badly you want to be her world as much as she’s yours, she breaks up with you. You feel kind of reely stupid and you kind of aren’t in the mood to play this stupid game anymore, though by now you don’t really have a choice.

You suppose you should continue playing it anyways. Maybe you can win her back.


	3. Chapter 3

_And if you try to swim away_

_I’m gonna TICKL--E YOU until the rise of the day!_

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you kind of despise Sollux Captor.

You’ve never been so jealous of anyone or anything in your entire life. You kind of want to make him pay.

So you set out to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

_And if you still wont gil me a SMIL--E,_

_We’ll glub about it in a coral pile_

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you did indeed make him pay.

You kind of fucked yourself over in the process.

Her blood is on your fins. 

How could you be so fuckin’ stupid? What’s _wwrong_ with you?


	5. Chapter 5

_And if you’re willing to stay that long,_

_F-EF-ERI’S even gonna glub you a song!_

_  
_

Everything hurts right now, and you’re not just talking about the fact that Kan just sliced you in half.

Your heart hurts and so does your conscience.

And as you lay there dying, mind catching up with your severed body, you can’t help but remember that stupid goddamned song all of a sudden.

You would probably cry if you weren’t dead already.


	6. Chapter 6

_S)(oos)(, little -Eridan, don’t say a glub!_

_F-EF-ERI is gonna gil you some lub!_

_and if you doubt )(er lub is shrew,_

_F-EF-ERI is gonna cuttle you!_

_And if you try to swim away_

_I’m gonna TICKL--E YOU until the rise of the day!_

_And if you still wont gil me a SMIL--E,_

_We’ll glub about it in a coral pile_

_And if you’re willing to stay that long,_

_F-EF-ERI’S even gonna glub you a song!_

_And next time you are reeling BLU--E,_

_**R--EM--EMB--ER that I’ll always pity you!** <>_

_H--E--E, H--E--E <>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's really all there is to that. i hope you enjoyed it c:
> 
> if anyone is curious as to the song here http://mama-avio.tumblr.com/post/17114452791/s-oos-little-eridan-38-so-i-wrote-a-little where i attempted Fefi-singing and sort of succeeded


End file.
